A Long and Winding Road
by SilverFox7
Summary: Fox/Theresa Julian and Rebecca have a plan to get rid of Theresa once and for all, but Fox is determined to stop them (R for sexual content. Please R&R)


Chap.1

Fox slipped silently out of bed and made his way to the door.  He listened as two voices argued in the hallway.What were they saying?  He couldn't make it out. 

Fox pressed his ear to the door to get a better listen.

"That little tramp will be gone before we know it."

"Yes, but I don't have that kind of money just laying around the house, you know Becky!"

"But, pookie! Theresa will be gone for good if we just pay the man what he wants.  Don't you want that?"

"Yes.  That money grubbing chili bean is a pain in my backside and I'd love nothing more than to giver her the heave, but a million dollars??"

"Julian, it's money well spent."

"Fine.  I'll call my bank in the morning."

The voices trailed off down the hall.  Rebecca and Julian were up to something, and Fox was going to find out what it was.

****

Theresa was sound asleep when her bedroom door opened and a figure slipped silently in.  The figure crept to the side of her bed and gently shook her, waking her from her slumber.

"Fox!  What are you doing?  What time is it?"  Theresa blinked and tried to focus on the man sitting beside her on the bed.

"It's early, but you have to get up."  Fox pulled the covers back and dragged Resa to her feet.

"Fox, stop, wait.  What'd going on?  What's the matter?"  Theresa was still half asleep and she couldn't think straight.  Why was Fox in suck a hurry?

"Resa, my father and his little tart are up to no good."

"Julian and Rebecca?  But they're always up to no good."  Theresa tried to free herself from Fox's grip, but he held her up.

"No, this time it's bad.  I can feel it.  They're really up to something  major."  Fox sounded troubled.

****

"Alright, alright!  Stop pulling!"  Theresa whispered as Fox pulled her along.  "Where are we going?"

"We've got to see if we can find out what they're planning on doing." Fox whispered back.

"Ok, well…"

"Shhh…" Fox stopped short.  Straining his ears, Fox listened to make sure no one was up before continuing down the stairs.

"Fox…."

Fox slowly slipped down the stairs and into the living room, pulling Resa along with him.

"What are we looking for?"  Theresa couldn't imagine Julian leaving anything just laying around  that would give them any kind of a clue as to what he and Rebecca where planning.

"I don't know for sure, just help me look around."  Fox started digging through papers on Julian's desk.

"ok…" Theresa looked around and decided she needed a drink.  She made a scotch for herself and carried it along as she watched Fox sniffing around for clues like a hound dog looking for a rabbit.

****

Two hours latter, Fox was still looking and Resa was on her fifth scotch and they still hadn't found anything.

"Fox, lets go back upstairs.  I'm tired.  I want to go back to bed.  This isn't getting us anywhere."

"OK, you're right.  There's nothing here." Fox looked distraught.  He was disappointed when he couldn't find so much as a  crumb of info.

"Great, lets go." Theresa took Fox by the hand and lead him from the room.

Halfway up the stairs, Resa staggered and fell.  "Resa!" Fox caught her just before she went sailing backwards off the stairs.  "Are you alright?"

"Sure.." Resa was unsteady.  She had had too much scotch to drink.

"You're drunk!" Fox smiled at his step-mother as she smiled drunkenly back at him.

"Maybe just a little. Nothing to worry about, though." Theresa hiccupped.

"My step-mommy is drunk, and she's still cute."  Fox scooped Resa into his arms and carried her up the stairs into her room.  Placing her on her bed Fox turned to go.

"Where are you going?"  Resa looked up at Fox with knowing grin.

"I'm going to go back to bed, Resa." Fox walked back over to her side and sat down.  "That is, unless you can give me a good reason to stay here."

"I can give you a great reason." Theresa sat up and slipped her arms around Fox's neck and pulled him down on top of her.  Pressing her lips to his she kissed him long and hard.

"Resa…" Fox moaned against her lips.  Wrapping his arms around her, Fox deepened the kiss.  

Resa slowly unbuttoned Fox's pants and slid them off.  Fox moved and slipped Theresa's robe off her shoulders and trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest.

"Fox…" Resa rolled over and pushed Fox down to the bed.  Climbing on top of him, she slowly worked her way down Fox's chest with her mouth, slowly kissing and biting his soft skin.

"Oh, you're driving me nuts, Resa!"  Fox longed to feel Theresa's soft skin against his body.

"Make love to me, Fox."  Theresa slid her night gown over her head and moved her body across his.

"Oh, GOD!"  Fox just about lost it when he felt Resa's bear skin on his for the first time.  He'd wanted this for a long time, since the first time he'd set eyes on her.

Now it was really happening and he couldn't wait to be inside her.

Moving slowly, Fox turned over placing Resa under his body.  Slowly he kissed his way down her sides and back up to her thighs.  Slowly licking, Fox ran his mouth slowly up her legs until he had reached to place he most wanted to be.

"Oh, Fox!" Theresa squirmed as Fox licked her with the tip of his tongue.  Back and forth Fox let his tongue dance along her hot center.  Quickly darting his tongue in and out of her clit, Fox made Resa scream with pleasure.

Finally, not being able to stand it any longer, Fox pulled back and thrust himself deep inside Resa. "YES!" Theresa loved the way he held her while he rocked against her body.  With every thrust she could feel his want, his need to be with her.  Slowly picking up the pace, Fox ground his body into hers, wanting to filler her completely.

Theresa need more, she wanted all of him inside her.  Arching her back, Resa allowed Fox to push as far inside her body as he could possibly get.  Running her hands over his back, she left scratch marks, a sign of ecstasy.  

Fox thrust himself in and out of Resa, holding her waist and pulling her down to meet him.  

Theresa needed to be on top.  Moving quickly, she flipped Fox over and sat on top of him, riding him for all she was worth.  Sweat glistened on her body as she fought to keep control.

Reaching up, Fox took both of Resa's breasts in his hands and softly caressed them, making Resa cry out with pleasure.  He knew she wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer, and neither was he.  He could feel himself getting closer to the edge.  He wanted to climax with her, to make it as spectacular as possible.

"Oh, Fox….umm…yeah….Harder!" Theresa was so close.  She wanted to feel Fox come inside her so bad.

With one last, deep thrust, Fox exploded inside Theresa, setting off a chain reaction as she followed with a powerful climax.  Slowly working down from the heat, Fox and Resa slowed their pace and slowly came to rest in an entanglement of legs and arms on top of each other.

Trying to catch his breath, Fox rolled over and smiled at Theresa.  "That was incredible!  You are so amazing!  I've never gotten off that fast before.  What did you do to me?"

Theresa smiled back at Fox and kissed his nose.  "You were great, Fox.  We should do that again soon."  

Fox grinned.  "How about right now?"

"Now? Again?" 

"Sure.  Why not?"

"Alright, but this time I want it hard and rough."  Theresa sat up and turned over onto all fours.  Looking behind her, Resa gestured for Fox to enter her from behind.

"Oh, yeah.  I like this." Fox thrust inside Resa and started pounding her from behind.  Hold her waist, he pumped her long and hard.  

Resa screamed and archer her back. "Yes! Oh play with me, baby!"

Fox reached around and rubbed her clit with his free hand while still holding onto her waist for support.

"Yeah, …oh…umm…right there!" Resa screamed as she climaxed again.

"I can't take this!"  Fox exploded again and bent over top of Resa, slowly pulling out.

"Wow…that was even better!"  Resa smiled and fell onto the bed.

"Umm…now I need a nap." Fox curled up beside Resa and fell asleep within seconds.

Theresa lay there thinking about what had just happened.  Making love with Fox was wonderful, but would it change everything in the morning?  How would they ever be able to look at each other again?  She would have to wait until morning to find out, but one thing was for sure.  Fox making love to her had changed the way she thought about him.  


End file.
